Tailsladdin
TailsAndCosmoFan's movie spoof of "Aladdin" Cast: *Aladdin - Tails (Sonic X) *Jasmine - Cosmo (Sonic X) *Genie - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Jafar - Hexxus (Ferngully) *Iago - Red (Angry Birds Toons) *Abu - Fievel (An American Tail) *Sultan - Miguel (Dora The Explorer) *Rajah - Chuck (Angry Birds Toons) *Peddler - Mushu (Mulan) *Gazeem the Thief - Icky (The Land Before Time 4) *The Cave of Wonders - Giant Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Prince Achmed - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Razoul - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Old Jafar - Bot (Team Umizoomi) *Carpet - Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Elephant Abu - Phillippe (Beauty and the Beast) *Razoul's Guards - Gaston's Mobs (Beauty and the Beast) *Woman at the Window - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Jewel (Rio), Miss Kitty (The Great Mouse Detective) and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Anastasia (Anastasia), Thumbelina (Thumbelina) and Hillary (A Troll in Central Park) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Necklace Man and Woman - Link (Hairspray) and Nellie Brie (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Fat Ugly Lady - Velma (Hairspray) *The Two Hungry Children - Bambi And Faline (Bambi) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Basil and Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Omar the Melon Seller - Chunk (Spark A Space Tail) *Pot Seller - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Nut Seller - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Necklace Seller - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Fish Seller - Ben Franklin (Ben and Me) *Fire Eater - Pip (Enchanted) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Edmond (Rock A Doodle) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Twisted Unicorn (Hanazuki Full Of Treasures) *Camel Abu - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Horse Abu - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Duck Abu - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Ostrich Abu - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Turtle Abu - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Car Abu - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Genie taking a bath - Mater (Cars) *Submarine Genie - Remy (Ratatouille) *One of Flamingos - Tantor (Tarzan) *Gigantic Genie - Devil Emoji (The Emoji Movie) *Rajah as Cub - Young Chuck (Angry Birds Toons) *Abu as Toy - Wall-E (Wall-E) *Snake Jafar - Messina (Freddie As F.R.O.7) *Cheerlander Genies - Birds (Rio) *Genie Jafar - Red Claw (The Land Before Time TV Series) *Baseball Player Genie - Ken (Toy Story 3) *Vacation Genie - Merdia (Brave) *Moon Genie - Elsa (Frozen) Scene Index: #"Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night #Tails on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" #Tails Fights with Prince Rocky/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" #Princess Cosmo's Dream #Miguel and Hexxus's Conversation/Cosmo Runs Away #Trouble in the Marketplace/Hexxus's Evil Plan #Tails Arrested (Part 1) #Tails Arrested (Part 2) #Tails Escapes with A Green Robot #The Cave of Wrath (Part 1) #The Cave of Wrath (Part 2) #The Amazing and All-Powerful Petrie (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") #The Amazing and All-Powerful Petrie (Part 2) #Miguel Upbraids Hexxus #Tails's First Wish #Hexxus Makes his Move/"Prince Tails" #Miguel Rides on Freddie #Tails Argues with Petrie/Tails Goes to Cosmo #Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World #Tails Almost Spills the Beans/Tails and Comso's Kiss #Tails Gets Ambushed/Petrie Saves Tails's Life #Hexxus Gets Exposed #Tails's Depression/Red Steals the Lamp #Miguel's Announcement/Petrie's New Master is Hexxus #Hexxus's Dark Wishes #Prince Tails (Reprise) #The Ends of the Earth #Tails vs Hexxus (Part 1) #Tails vs Hexxus (Part 2) #Tails vs Hexxus (Part 3) #Happy End in Agrabah #End Credits Category:TailsAndCosmoFan Category:Movies-spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie-Spoof